Daughter of Neptune
by BLAYNK
Summary: Percy showed up at the Roman Camp, only with...certain assets. What have the gods done to him...er her, and what was the motive behind it? May have some romance later, but will mostly be about Percy in the Roman Camp. Rated T just incase, may raise to M.
1. Prologue

It was confusing, waking up to an unfamiliar place with absolutely no memories—only your name—and tough looking people standing around you with glares. I was a little surprised, had I done something to them that I couldn't remember? It somewhat sounded like something I'd do, although I don't understand why.

"You, little one, should not be here. But until the one who should be is you must stay." It didn't shock me as much as it should have when a sleek wolf stood over me and started talking, was I used to this sort of thing happening? I hoped not.

"Where…where am I?" I swallowed silently as I sat up, the hard stone ground was uncomfortable. The other people around me wore purple shirts, perhaps it was a fad? I on the other hand wore a shirt with the middle scratched out, revealing my bra underneath—although I believe that part shouldn't be there…I have some recollection of being…well definitely not female.

"You, Perceus Jackson, are in the Roman Camp for half-bloods. Daughter of Neptune, and a skilled fighter, I believe you will fit in here nicely for the time being. I am Lupa, the activity and camp director." The wolf seemed to study me for a moment. "Come with me."

She took me to a cabin made of dark blue coral—I don't think it was naturally that color, but it was definitely pretty. "You will stay here. I have something to ask you about, you are originally male, am I correct?"

"I think so…I don't remember anything, except that I'm seventeen and my name is Percy Jackson. I somehow know that I didn't have boobs before or was female though." I blushed, I could feel it go to the tips of my ears and down my neck.

"I thought so. Lunch is in an hour, please make yourself acquainted with your room, I believe others will come to greet you, and or kill you. So, stay on guard." And with that the wolf left. What did she mean come to kill me? Was that normal with half-bloods?


	2. Reyna

It particularly surprised me—despite Lupa's warning—that two girls came, and one tried to kill me with…a something. I wasn't too sure what it was.

"What have you done with Jason?" A girl that was shorter than me snarled as she lunged at me with her weapon. I wasn't too concerned with what it was, I just knew it would hurt if it touched me. "Tell me!"

"Who's Jason?" I had paused for a second and her weapon hit me, and it did nothing…shocking both of us. Ignoring that fact I kept my eyes locked on her. "I have no clue who that person is."

"Then how did you get here?" Her face was scrunched up, and I realized with a start she reminded me of someone. "And why doesn't Epsilon have any effect?"

"I have no idea! I don't remember anything!" I was suddenly aware that something had arrived in my pocket, and I somehow knew it was my sword Anaklusmos. Not sure how, but I knew.

"Reyna, come on leave her alone. She obviously doesn't know anything." Another girl pulled softly almost shyly on the taller girl's sleeve. "We should bring her to lunch. I'm hungry and you haven't eaten in a day or so since Jason disappeared. Come on."

I think I would come to like that girl; she seemed like a good person. "But—"

"Reyna…" It was still quiet, and polite—but the underlying threat was undeniably there. She may be a good person, but I felt like I never wanted to get into a fight with her.

"Fine. You bring her then Olivia." And the other girl stomped out of the cabin and into the warm afternoon sun.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness." The girl nodded slightly towards me. "I'm Olivia, Daughter of Mars. I apologize in advance for the behaviour of my siblings. We're all a little…brash."

"Um…sure, yeah. I'm Percy, s-daughter of Poseidon…or…Neptune I guess. Um…who's Mars again?" Scratching her head in embarrassment, she followed the tiny girl who was moving quite swift for someone of her height.

"Oh…in Greek he'd be Ares. But we use the Roman names here. It's be wise not to use the Greek names here, it'll create unwanted animosity." With a smile that seemed a little too…sinister? She guided me through the bushes and into a pavilion that seemed familiar, but very different at the same time.

"I'll try to remember that." I whispered silently.

"If you have any questions please let me know." And with that she stepped back and I was swarmed with a range of different people.


	3. Arena

"Would you like to continue onto my cabins activities for the rest of the day? We have duals set up this afternoon and crafting. I'd be honoured if you came with us." Olivia held her hand out, and everyone seemed to be staring intently at what I was going to do. It seemed like a test of some sort, but for what I had no clue.

"I…guess?" It came out like a question, but Olivia grabbed my hand and squeezed, telling me it was okay. She seemed to be protecting me somehow. As I took her hand whispers and murmurs were quietly raising so I could hear.

"Olivia chose her, we have no choice. Jason isn't here…"

"Why does she never take her rightful spot? She's better than everyone else…"

"I hope this isn't a mistake." Reyna said that one as she came up to Olivia and I. "Olivia, are you positive?" Reyna seemed to have calmed down from earlier at my cabin, but it didn't seem like she liked me at all.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Really, you are all just…wow." And with that confusing…statement, Olivia dragged me off, a large majority of others following behind us.

"Hey, Shorty how's your skills?" A very tall, buff guy looked down at me as we walked behind Olivia.

"Skills?" I looked stupidly up to him, making him snort.

"Sis, you sure it's this shrimp that's to be Jason's temp?" The guy was gigantic, his arm was the size of my waist.

"Drusus, do you doubt me?" Olivia looked up at him over her shoulder, a terrifying gleam in her eye.

"Course not, just wondering. Oh, Felix is still at the cabin, his ankle is almost healed but I told him to stay back." The Drusus guy shrugged and looked down at me. "So, you're apparently from another camp? That's interesting."

"Is it?" I wasn't sure if it was, but he seemed to be constraining himself.

"Off limits." Olivia turned as we came to a building. "Dru, go find armor for her."

"Bitch." And he disappeared inside.

"Okay, everyone pair up. Percy, you'll be with me. I wish to see how you'll fair. Dru also wishes to go against you. Everyone inside, every man for himself!" And everyone surged forwards into the building—that I think is an arena of some sort.

"You have a lack of stamina, we'll work on that." Olivia turned and followed after her cabin mates, leaving me to follow if I wished.

As I came inside I saw everyone sliding into armour and grabbing weapons, some didn't even get to them before they were brutally attacked. I really hoped I'd never be in a situation like that.

"Here." Drusus shoved a bunch of armour at me, catching me off guard as I fell over. He snorted in amusement as he waited for me to put it on. "I hope you don't get injured, I hope to squash you myself." Turning he went off, and I went to look for Olivia.


	4. Drusus

"Hey." I felt a blow to the back of my head, and out of nowhere Olivia was in front of me with her hands up. She wasn't the polite little child like girl anymore, she was an enigma I knew nothing about. "Draw your sword."

Digging in my pocket I pulled out a pen, slightly confused until I opened it and a sword came out. It felt natural as I started to dodge her punches, I wasn't sure how to get through her defence, I could swing, but her posture was like something from a movie I watched once.

"My mom runs a boxing school. It's how my dad found her." She stepped away and suddenly she was gone. "And I run about 20 miles every morning when I wake up and before bed."

"R-really?" I stuttered as I was tripped, biting my tongue in the process. I felt adrenaline running through my veins and I let my body take control. I may not know how to fight, but my body clearly remembered.

"Save your breath. Stamina is an important aspect in war, without it you'd die in strung out battles." I couldn't react fast enough to her, but I somehow knew even if she hit me anywhere but my lower back I'd be fine.

I didn't last ten minutes against Olivia, and I got the feeling she wasn't going all out.

"You'll do fine here. Your skills aren't out yet, you have a bad case of amnesia after all, but it'll get batter. You'll be doing my training regimen with me every day." She waved to someone behind me, and suddenly a water bottle was thrust into my face.

I took it, with thanks to Dru. Instead of drinking it I dumped it on myself—it seemed like a better idea since Dru was clearly waiting to fight me.

"I'll be watching from over there." Olivia left, and I watched Drusus take out a cell phone, press a button, and it was magically a gigantic battle axe. I suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"It was a good battle." Olivia smiled at me as she peeled my sweaty armour off and left it on the ground as she pulled me up. "Drusus definitely wins in strength, stamina, and overall physical skill—but you would've won had you not collapsed."

"Thanks?" I wiped some sweat from my brow, and was thankful when Olivia dumped a water cooler over my head. I felt a million times better instantly.

"Drusus!" Olivia yelled over to Dru as started arguing with another person in a purple shirt. "Stop disputing with Faustus! We have _crafts_."

The look on Drusus' face told me he didn't think that was as fun as Olivia was trying to get it to be. "Water-girl, you're going to like it. You look like the type." And with that Drusus pushed me aside with a pout and went off with the rest of the Mars Cabin.

"He's mad because you collapsed so you couldn't continue." Olivia smiled and pushed me gently towards the exit. "Also, Faustus stole Drusus' Megan Fox poster. I don't get why he's mad, must be a guy thing."

"Yeah…" I didn't have a clue who Megan Fox was, but my head started to hurt as a Satyr's face ranting about something came to mind.

* * *

**Short, but whatever. Next chapter is Crafts. Woo! Chapter three is up! R&R. I'll be updating tomorrow. Yay! Probably. Ta-ta for now!3**


	5. Crafts

Crafts was interesting to say the least, not my favourite, but it wasn't all that bad. The clay fight hurt like hell, and the punishment everyone received wasn't exactly fair—the Vulcan Cabin started it first! But apparently Lupa was going to end it.

"I think this cyclopse is a little off, what do you think?" Olivia showed me her miniature statue. The face looked really familiar. "I had a dream about this particular Cyclops the other day."

"I wouldn't know…but he looks familiar somehow." I shrugged. "Looks good to me."

"Percy, why didn't you get anything done?" Reyna smirked at him, like she didn't know what happened.

"You starting the clay war by throwing it at me first! That's what!" I hissed. Although how Reyna had gotten a full sized statue of Hephaestus…er…Vulcan, finished in that amount of time—five minutes in which before Lupa came. It wasn't fair.

"ahahaha. But at least I was productive, I gathered almost everyone's clay to finish Papa." Reyna looked at the statue beside her in satisfacation. "I love papa."

"Reyna has a father complex." Drusus came up with his lump of…whatever it was. "Do you three littleladies like my craken?"

"it's…a craken? It looks nothing like one though…" I knew it was a mistake as soon as it left my mouth. "It looks like a pile of crap." I knew suddenly that I was in deep...ah…shit. I found that so funny that I started laughing.

"You!" Drusus through the 'craken' at me and stomped away.

"What? Are you PMSing?" I fell over and started to have the problem with air as I continued laughing.

"I'm going to crush you!" Drusus turned around and suddenly he had his axe out, and I just took the blow. Watching it bounce off me and make him stumble backwards. The feeling of being in an inch of dirt wasn't pleasant at all.

"Hey! Drusus, what did I tell you about Perceus? She isn't to be harmed." Olivia stood and helped me out of the ground. "Reyna show Percy around camp. I have someone to deal with."

"What are you my mother?"

"No, but I am you're elder sister. March." Olivia pointed towards the cabins—I could see them through the thinner branches by the path.

"I think you're rubbing off on me. I may actually start liking you." Reyna stood and brushed off her oily pants. "Come, I'll show you the forges!" And taking my hand, she all but started running.


End file.
